Papa Bear (Paul Terry)
On-Screen Appearance Home Sweet Home Papa Bear enters through his front door and enters the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Don't Touch-a My Spaghet! Papa Bear will set down a bowl of his favorite pasta to consume for his health later. If a foolish opponent decides to eat it for himself/herself, The Papa will rush up to him/her and slap him/her in the face while saying, "You ate-a the spaghet!" The slap will paralyze opponents for 5 seconds. Side B - Break the Chair! Papa Bear will set down a chair. Just like Sunky's cereal bowl, It's safe to walk across. However, If Papa uses his Side B again (In front of an opponent), He'll push him/her into the chair like Samuel L. Jackson's Neutral B. The chair will break and the opponents get damage from the broken chair. Up B - Run Around The Tree Papa will run around a tree, Causing a cyclone attack like Luigi's Down B. Preform the move in air to run up the tree and hop off it. Down B - Goldilocks Papa will summon his new friend. Goldilocks will appear playing her violin while walking forward. Much like GWDLGEAH's Down B, But Goldilocks can grab an opponent or an item for Papa with her bow. Final Smash - Family Defense The stage will turn into the inside of the bear's house (Even if you're on the Somebody Toucha my Spaghett stage) And then Mama Bear, Baby Bear and Goldilocks will take over every corner. Papa will start flailing his fists, hitting the opponent while Mama hits him/her with a drum, Baby Bear hits him/her with his trumpet and Goldilocks hits him/her with a broom. The battle continues for 20 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: (Wails) KOSFX2: Stop! Stop! Star KOSFX: OOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU- Screen KOSFX: (Wails) Taunts Up: (Face palms and wails) Sd: I no like-a this fight! Dn: SOMEBODY TOUCH-A MY SPAGHET! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Dances while Goldilocks, Mama Bear and Baby Bear play jazz) Victory 2: You go home! Victory 3: (Looks happy while holding his spaghet) Lose/Clap: (Puts his arms up, looking scared) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - Fists of fury * Dash Attack - Run * Forward tilt - Shaker * Up tilt - Shaker * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - Walking Piano * Up Smash - ??? * Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - Baby Bear grabs the opponent * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw- Mama Bear pushes the opponent * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol His Bowl of Spaghet Victory Music Terry Toons Three Bears end theme Kirby Hat Papa's ears, eyebrows and vest Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Spaghet Pawlette Swaps *Default (G) *Baby Bear colors ® *Mama Bear colors (B) *??? *??? *??? *Black & White Trivia * Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Internet Meme Category:Funny Characters Category:Father Category:Bears Category:Cartoon characters Category:Paul Terry Category:The Three Bears Category:Italian Category:Spaghetti lovers Category:Pasta Lovers Category:Adult Category:Somebody Toucha My Spaghett Category:Angry Characters Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:Empty Slot Category:Characters with limited source material, But made a good moveset Category:Smash Bros. Lawl W A V E Category:Characters with a Character Trailer